I Remember
by Kristen3
Summary: Set in 2.16, "The Miller's Daughter." After receiving the fateful phone call from dying Mr. Gold, Belle begins to remember who he is and what he means to her. Can her love save him once again? One-shot.


**Author's Note: **I recently rewatched "The Miller's Daughter," not realizing it was the episode involving Rumbelle's famous phone call. But once I saw the scene again, I realized we never saw Belle's reaction to it. From that came my desire to do something slightly fluffier with it. And, being the Swanfire shipper that I am, I just couldn't resist sneaking a bit of that in, too! ;)

Belle hung up the phone, not knowing what to make of the call. Mr. Gold was dying. It was sad, but not in the way it should be. She got up from the bed, slowly making her way to the bathroom near her hospital room. The room was small and uncomfortable. But Belle positioned herself in front of the sink. She could see herself in the mirror right in front of her. What was it Mr. Gold had said about her? "You're a beautiful woman who loved an ugly man." Right now, she certainly didn't look beautiful. But as she stared at her own reflection, Belle began to remember something. It was vague, and didn't make a lot of sense. But she saw herself much younger, with a blue dress. The image became more clear, and she knew it was real. From that one memory, the entire story came back to her. It was like she'd found a thread, and once she pulled it, everything came with it. She knew who Mr. Gold was. He was Rumpelstiltskin!

In a flash, Belle went back to her bed, where her cellphone still lay. With trembling hands, she began to call back the last number which had called her.

"Hello?" Emma's voice answered, sounding uncertain.

"Emma, it's Belle. I remember! Is Rumple – is he OK?"

Emma glanced at where Mr. Gold lay. It seemed to be all he could do to simply breathe. "No, I'm afraid he's not," she said simply.

"I need to talk to him! Give him the phone!" Belle could feel herself crying, but she didn't care.

"OK," Emma said with a shrug. She was doubtful it would change anything, but it certainly couldn't hurt. She bent down to where Mr. Gold lay. "It's Belle," she said quietly. "She wants to talk to you." She held the phone to his ear.

"Rumple, it's me, Belle. I remember everything now. I love you."

Rumpelstiltskin heard the words, at first unable to believe them. He was dying, and maybe this was some sort of delusion.

"I can't leave this hospital," Belle continued. "There's too many people here. But I couldn't let you go without telling you that I remember now. I love you, and I'm sorry I can't save you."

As Belle spoke those last words, Rumple felt his heart begin to beat a bit harder. "Belle..." he whispered. "I think it's working."

Emma watched in disbelief. This man who, just moment ago, seemed to be dying right before her was beginning to come back around. In shock, she looked over at where Neal sat, and he was similarly amazed.

Rumpelstiltskin put his hand on Emma's phone, causing her to release her hold. Rumple now had the strength to carry on this conversation on his own. "Belle, I think you saved me. Again. I don't know how to thank you."

Belle felt an overwhelming relief. She hadn't been sure how she'd ever cope with the loss of this man, now that she understood who he was. "I think you saved my life, too," she said, laughing.

"You won't be in that hospital much longer, dearie," Rumple said with a smile. It wasn't his ability to see into the future which told him this, but rather his belief in true love. "You're going to be fine. We both are." He could feel how much stronger his heart was now, in just these last few minutes.

Emma could hardly believe what she'd just witnessed. True love was powerful. She'd known it since the moment she and Henry broke the curse. But this was a miracle even beyond that. And she'd witnessed it alongside Neal. Their relationship was a thing of the past. So much had changed over the years, for both of them. But now, as she looked at him, she began to wonder. If love could bring Mr. Gold back from near-death, maybe it could do the same for a doomed relationship.

**The End**


End file.
